


I’m watching you

by Servena



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Hello?” Jack calls. “Anybody there?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

Jack is shuffling his card deck when he hears it. There’s a shuffling sound coming from the corridor behind him. He puts the cards down and turns his head slowly, but the light of the floor lamp next to the couch doesn’t reach far enough, he can’t see anything.

To switch on the ceiling light, he’d have to get up and walk over to the door. He hesitates, picking up one card and turning it in his hand without even realizing it. He can feel the hairs on his neck stand up.

“Hello?” he calls. “Anybody there?” Maybe someone just wants a late night snack. Maybe they can’t sleep, just like him. “Henley? Danny? Merritt?”

No answer. But there it is again, that shuffling sound.

Don’t be a chicken, he tells himself. It’s probably just a cat that got in through an open window or something.

But cats don’t make shuffling sounds, he realizes. What on earth makes that shuffling sound?

He gets up slowly, card still in hand, eyes never leaving the dark corridor as he walks over to the door. Just as his fingers touch the light switch, a voice whispers t him from behind, “I’m watching you.”

He jumps (and maybe screams, though he’ll deny that later). Light floods the room and when he spins around, he sees –

Merritt, grinning at him.

He sinks back against the wall. “Jesus! What is wrong with you?!” But Merritt just starts laughing, and it seems once he has started, he can’t stop.

“I’ve been wondering that for quite a while”, Danny says dryly, appearing in the doorframe of his room in just his pyjamas.

“Jack? You okay?” comes Henley’s voice from her room. “What’s going on?”

“I’m fine!” he yells back. Slowly his heart returns to his normal rhythm.

“His face”, gasps Merritt between bursts of laughing, “you should’ve seen his face!”

He takes a deep breath. Thank god he’s young, otherwise he’d have to worry about heart attacks.  “Yes, very funny”, he says. “What the hell was that?!”

Finally Merritt stops laughing and puts on an innocent face. “It’s Halloween. I just wanted to get you in the mood.”

“Then carve out some pumpkins or something”, Danny says. “I’m going back to bed.” He slams the door shut behind him.

Meanwhile, Merritt has snatched the playing card from his hand. “Ah, Jack of hearts, how fitting!”

“Give me that!” He takes the card back.

Merritt frowns.  “You alright there kid?”

“Sure.” A bit pissed maybe.

“Well, you screamed quite loudly, maybe I overdid it a bit…”

“I didn’t scream”, he mumbles and he can feel his face grow hot.

Merritt grins. “Sure you didn’t.”

He lets himself fall back on the couch. “Well, now I definitely can’t sleep, thanks to you.”

To his surprise, Merritt sits down next to him. “Show me a card trick”, he suggests. “Pick any trick and teach it to me.”

He looks at him suspiciously. “You wanna learn a card trick?”

Merritt nods. “Yeah, sure.”

“Okaay.” He shuffles the cards and puts them down on the couch table. “Okay, you’re gonna show these cards to the audience, but while they are looking at your left hand, your right hand actually…”

They don’t go to bed for quite a long time.


End file.
